thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes (Chapter 5)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 5 (Main Page) Chapter 5 Notes *Therapy log (East Hill Asylum) *Illustrated London News *Burnt page *Photograph of the regiment *Ink patches Therapy log (East Hill Asylum) (top) Wakefield found this log in the staff room of the East Hill Asylum. : Edward Roan, 27. Acute Dementia. '' : ''September 25, 1891. '' : ''Mr. Roan's condition has degenerated since the last session. He is restless, as if the morphine had no effect on him. For the last week he has been obsessive, troubled for reasons unknown. '' : ''September 17, 1891. ''Perhaps 'September 27' was intended. : ''The patient's dosage has been doubled, to no effect. '' : ''September 29, 1891. '' : ''Dr. Wedall has been attacked and bitten in the face. Four men were needed to subdue the patient, Mr. Roan. Three markings were found on his body upon examination. Self-harm is a possible cause. '' : ''October 3, 1891. '' : ''Mr. Roan is getting better day by day, both physically and mentally. His habits have changed considerably. He now shows an interest in religion and spends his time murmuring prayers, albeit ones unknown to my colleagues and me. '' Analysis The markings on Edward Roan might be similar to the scratch marks that were found on William Neelands. See also * East Hill Asylum * St. Gall hospital records (Chapter 2) Illustrated London News (top) Wakefield purchased a newspaper near the East Hill Asylum. When he read it, he made the following observations: : ''The first headline is about a grim case: "Scotland Yard keeps its silence about the Ambassador of Turkey, found dead last Saturday in mysterious circumstances. Our sources suspect he may have been murdered." '' : ''The second: "Sea monster found in St Ives. The remains of a serpent from the deep were found on the beach early yesterday morning. It is suspected they come from a seaside museum in Spain, destroyed a month ago by the sea waves, during a terrifying storm." : There is another drawing, advertising an operetta called "Love brushstrokes” Analysis The first story is similar to the press cuttings that Devitt found in Anthony's study in Chapter 1. See also *Paperboy *Press cuttings (Chapter 1) Burnt page (top) Wakefield found a piece of paper in the fireplace at 26 Paul Street. He remarked, "It is slightly burnt on one side, and some of the letters are missing." After he scorched the paper with a candle, he said, "The rest of the letters are visible now. It seems to be Latin. I think it reads 'I've seen a dead eyelid move'." Photograph of the regiment (top) Wakefield spoke with Sgt. Conghill about the Battle of Majuba Hill. Conghill mentioned Cpt. Skidd and said, "Here, this is a picture of our regiment. You can see him there." When Wakefield examined the photograph, he remarked, "A photograph of combatants in the Boer War. Among them are Sergeant Conghill and Captain Skidd." See also *Sgt. Conghill *Cpt. Skidd *Battle of Majuba Hill Ink patches (top) When Wakefield explored the backyard of the East Hill Asylum, he found an inmate who had some cardboard sheets. Wakefield remarked, "A few cardboard sheets lie on the bench. Each shows a perfectly symmetric design in black ink." The inmate said, "The doctors use them to cajole some patients into revealing secret inner truths." He eventually allowed Wakefield to take the sheets. Later in the game, Wakefield explored the isolation ward, where he found another inmate. When Wakefield showed him the sheets, the inmate said, "They look like ink patches but they are much more." The inmate interpreted each sheet: : The butterfly. It displays its wonderful colors, fills your eyes with awe. But this is only a show. Behind the veil, its body crawls on the dirty ground, hides in the darkness and transforms… another of its lies. : The scarab. Its dark body creaks and rustles with its blind movements. Slowly, step by step, it gets closer and closer and closer and closer. : The fly. It will come, whatever you do. It will cry out loud, looking at you from everywhere at the same time. : The face. The face of the Playwright. Butterfly.png|The butterfly Scarab.png|The scarab Fly.png|The fly Face.png|The face See also *Inmate (painter) *Inmate (isolation ward) Notes Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:The playwright